


他是谎言

by vvesper



Category: One Direction
Genre: ABO, M/M, R18, 狡槙
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvesper/pseuds/vvesper
Summary: 原作世界改造版狡槙。





	他是谎言

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：  
> 狡啮：典型Alpha  
> 槙岛：非典型人类，可通过自己发明的药物改变性别。仅限于改变第二性别（Alpha Beta Omega） 
> 
> 故事：  
> 背景依然为受先知系统主宰的世界。佐佐山未死，标本事件的协力者并非槙岛，狡啮仍然是监视官，曾调查标本事件。根据西比拉系统指配，和柴田幸盛结婚，但婚后第二日柴田却失踪不见，由于槙岛是omega，狡啮根据公安局系统的特征调查，无法得出资料。  
> 狡啮转而去怀疑柴田的真正身份，柴田原身份为樱霜学院的普通美术教师，实则为某研究所研究人员。  
> 也是在狡啮的搜查途中，柴田改变了自己的Omega性别，成为了一位Alpha（反差极大不容易引起注意的身份）。  
> 接触狡啮慎也的原因：  
> 1 对狡啮慎也感兴趣  
> 2 获取标本事件的资料，通过狡啮口述  
> 3 药品的小小试验 
> 
> 槙岛追查标本事件的原因：  
> 1 与他相关联的女性死于藤间幸三郎之手  
> 2 怀疑曾经的好友藤间幸三郎有作案动机 
> 
> 关于abo性别转换剂：  
> 槙岛作为发明者，自己作为发明者，亲自做人体实验，大批量的志愿者人体实验过后，打算推广到整个日本。 
> 
> 关于灵魂绑定：见尾注

今天是2112年8月16日，也是狡噛慎也的28岁生日，同时也是他与一位名叫柴田幸盛的男性正式结为伴侣的日子。  
追根溯源，起因是狡噛在1个月前接收到了一条厚生省的消息，内容大致是说狡噛已经到了适婚年龄，经过系统匹配得出了与他本人相当适合的婚姻适配对象，并传来了对象的资料。  
资料显示，根据狡噛的性向判别，他更适合与同性产生婚姻联结，而在同性中，根据大数据，系统筛选出了与他趣味与性格都相当匹配的人选。  
该对象名叫柴田幸盛，28岁，Omega，与狡噛同龄，就职于东京的一所贵族高中樱霜学院，身份是美术教师。兴趣为阅读书籍，运动，O型血，喜欢的对象特征为爱好阅读即可。  
狡噛瞥到资料的那一刻并没有什么特别的感觉，甚至打算拒绝掉这个推荐，毕竟，他是一位不婚主义者。直到他看到该对象的资料，柴田长着一头特殊的银发，琥珀色的眼眸，五官相当有希腊雕塑美术品的感觉，而整体隐隐透出一种禁欲气质，呈现出一个非典型的美男子形象。  
该说是被美色俘获还是一见钟情好呢，狡噛慎也做出了一个人生中相当重要的决定，这个决定在他以后遇到的事件中也产生了不算小的影响，在狡噛眼中不算小，但换做常人的眼中，影响估计是相当大了。  
再后来，狡噛对柴田展开了相当火热的攻势，连高中同学兼搭档宜野座都对他怨声连连，并称他是被爱情迷昏了头，而狡噛对这种负面的评价置若未闻，只是每天一下班就跑去樱霜学院等待柴田幸盛下班。  
“没想到你这么热情呢，这种状态已经持续了有差不多1个月了吧。”银发男子与狡噛在林荫大道上慢步走着，风有些大，把柴田的头发吹得稍显凌乱，柴田只好把吹到眼睛旁的头发挽起放到耳侧，他的手指纤细，与银色的细软发丝相得益彰。这个场景看得狡噛有些动心，但他并不好意思说出来，他要说的，是更重要的事。  
“我们结婚吧。”他将心里准备了许久的台词说了出来，也预演了相当多次，对方的任何反应他都预想出来了。可是这个反应他却完全没预想到。  
“可以哦。”对方转头盯着狡噛的眼睛，浅浅微笑着。  
“啊？可以吗？这样…”  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”柴田笑的很开心，“慎也，你真可爱呐。”  
这是他第一次叫他慎也，狡噛有些不好意思，同时也完全没怀疑对方的突然示好，只当做是爱意的一种表现，他只觉得柴田身上带有他本人另外一半的气质。  
当然这种虚假的爱意最后也没持续多久。也正如柏拉图所言，没有爱情的人在施予恩惠时不受爱情的约束，他们是自由的，他们会量力而行，同时也顾及自身的利益。其次，有爱情的人会算计他们的爱情能得到多少好处，付出的代价又有多大，他们要花费额外的精力去算计花费多久才能收支平衡（注1）。  
狡噛也确实有思考过柴田对他的爱意到底有几分，有时候他认真凝视狡噛的样子似乎是在看一个观察过好久的对象，而有时候他又如同周围那些轻佻的家伙一般，可以说出狡噛心中所希望他说的东西，就好像读心一样呢。  
于是就在第二天，8月16日，狡噛与柴田在系统递交了婚姻申请书，两人相视一笑，狡噛也认为余生都会与这位青年共同度过。  
待系统确认后，两人便正式拥有了婚姻关系，一离开厚生省，狡噛便拉着槙岛坐上了他自己花了半年公务员薪水买的新型机动车，  
“呐，柴田，你想去哪里？”他意指，只有两人，他们想去哪里就可以去哪里。  
柴田轻轻在狡噛耳边说了一些只有他们两人才能听到的话，狡噛不可置否的点点头，同时心脏也跳的厉害，当然，他知道这些反应的来源，毕竟，他是第一次结婚。不，当然只有一次。  
柴田说的是——家里。  
狡噛有些脸红，操控方向盘的手微微颤抖，他知道后来会发生些什么。  
狡噛将公寓的密码告诉了柴田，柴田输入好密码，一进入室内，狡噛就迫不及待地吻向了那个男人的嘴唇。  
狡噛第一次这样亲吻一个人，他是闭着眼睛吻着他的，甚至没注意到对方正打开着眼睛观察房间的布局，柴田在用自己锐利的眼睛寻找着什么，就在狡噛快要睁开眼睛的时候，柴田更加投入了这个吻，感受到两人立场有些颠倒，狡噛便开始想找回主动权，他环住槙岛的腰际，扒开柴田身上的短袖衬衫，不断抚摸着他的腰间。  
柴田似乎也有些动情了，顺势把狡啮的上衣尽数脱下，两人相互摩擦着身体，拥吻着，直到狡噛把柴田推到了床上。  
“可不能让你占据了主动权。”狡噛边说着，也顺带把柴田的裤子脱的一干二净。也一如狡噛心中的美男子形象，伴侣的性器官也相当具有美感，花茎此时已经完全抬起，狡噛抚摸着花茎，器官中间的小孔也露出了丝丝透明的液体。  
狡噛知道柴田相当兴奋，不过他也没有继续抚摸着那明显硬起的器官，只是盯着柴田的脸，轻轻触碰他面庞的皮肤。  
“之前我还以为你不是很喜欢我，看来我错了。”  
“你的不安全感真的很恼人呐。”柴田说着，发丝沾到额头的地方形成了一阵薄薄的汗水。  
“这是在表示你爱着我吗？”狡噛反问道，有些不解，“不好意思，这种问题现在还在问实在有些失礼。”  
“没关系哟，只有此刻对你的爱，才是真实的。”  
狡噛不太明白男子所说的话的意思，只好用行动表现自己的愿望。他有些笨拙地抚弄柴田的花茎，兴许是由所爱之人所触碰的吧，花茎比之前更加膨胀了些，透明液体也在小孔里连续不断地流出。  
“唔，哈…”柴田本来想捂住自己的嘴巴，但狡噛却不允许他继续这样做，硬生生地把他的手掰开了。  
“我想听你的声音。”  
狡噛继续抚弄着花茎，到后来演变成了，他低下身去吻向槙岛的唇，并用自己的性器官与柴田的进行摩擦。  
银发男人似乎将要比狡噛更快达到高潮，狡噛能感受到他腹侧肌肉的紧张，还有性器官的紧绷，柴田的眉头紧皱，交织着痛苦与甜蜜，至少在狡噛看来是这样。  
“啊啊！”  
花茎颤颤巍巍地在狡噛的腹侧射出了一阵白浊，即使如此，狡噛也毫不在意，因为，柴田高潮后的样子实在美得惊人，本来就偏冷白色的皮肤在高潮后染上了一片片透红色，分布和谐且极具美感，他快速地呼吸着，吸收着清爽的空气进入肺中。胸部随着呼吸一起一伏，狡噛看着眼前的景色，忍不住吻向了粉红色的乳首，刚高潮后的槙岛受不了这样的刺激，打算用手推开狡噛，却没想到他的双被狡噛紧紧压制住。  
不知为何，柴田想起了弗洛伊德所提出学说中的口唇期（注2），这种行为有一种返回母亲怀抱寻求安全的倾向的意味。  
柴田只觉得乳首有些发酸，而胸前的两点很快被眼前的男人弄的硬挺起来。柴田也有些不好意思瞥过脸去，为了让男子正视自己的脸，黑发男子只好亲吻柴田的额头让他好好看着自己。  
狡噛想让他注视着自己，完完全全属于自己，可是，那对真正的柴田来说并不是什么好事。  
而此时，狡噛仍然不想那么快发泄欲望，柴田任由狡噛索吻，也没打算做出其他反抗，他顺从的样子狡噛怎么也不觉得开心，就好像一开始就看透了他的本性不属于乖巧的那类，柴田的个性，要打个比方来形容的话，狡噛认为应该是狡猾的狐狸吧，而乖巧也只是伪装罢了。  
“很喜欢这样吗？”狡噛讽刺地问到。  
“不，一点也不喜…”狡噛正打算好好的回敬他的新婚对象。却一下子被对方抓住了软肋。  
狡噛将柴田翻过身来，用领带将柴田的手绑成了一个小小的却不易松开的结。随后从腰际抚摸到小巧的臀部，再之后用手指打开那小小的缝隙。  
狡噛早已已经注意到那部分渗出的液体流到了床上。他的手指探入到里面，引得柴田禁不住的颤抖。  
“不要碰那里。”  
狡噛不理会他的话，更加深入的探了进去，直到感受到里面火热湿黏的触感。花壁十分脆弱敏感，稍微移动一下方位，柴田便不住地发出呜咽声。  
这副身体完全没有主人的气质啊，狡噛这么思索起来，不过，这样容易欺负的样子也蛮可爱的。他轻轻地拨弄着里面，狡噛知道对方似乎有点难耐，可还是不主动去戳碰敏感点，即使他现在身上的欲望也算相当热切。  
柴田看不到对方的脸，只好用扯着床单轻声说：“碰一下那里。”  
“哪里呢？柴田老师。”狡噛特地压低了声音，欣赏着对方微微颤抖的模样，愉悦得不行。  
柴田当然知道狡噛是什么意思，但也依旧不好意思开口，两人僵持了一段时间，银发男子似乎在这方面的自尊心比较强，既然对方不肯示弱，狡噛只好继续探索这块隐秘之地，实在没办法，自己的个性缺点就是太过温柔。  
“我知道了。”边说着戳向早已找到的那一处敏感点。  
“唔……啊……”银发青年发出一声呻吟，这使得狡噛更加兴奋起来，腰间的欲望似乎更硬挺了，这一瞬间，狡噛知道自己实在是忍不住了，虽然自己一直过着单身生活，可一下子多了一个结婚对象克制不住也是没有办法的。  
“我要进去了。”狡噛微微喘息，声音间充满了迫不及待。  
“嗯？”柴田有些惊讶，“别这么快…我还…”  
他打算说的是我还没准备好，可黑发男子也不打算给他准备的时间了，狡噛将早已摆脱了衣物束缚的欲望慢慢推进柴田的身体内。  
尽管不处于发情期，但鉴于柴田是omega，因此进入的也相当容易，插入的过程中，狡噛能感受到柴田的身体内壁相当狭窄，但仍然是在慢慢接纳自己，从对方紧张的反应可以看出柴田极有可能是第一次做这类事。在这期间看不到柴田的表情，狡噛再次感到不悦，将柴田的脸转过来就是一吻，青年的面颊红了一片，汗水从额头处淌下，而最能引起狡噛注意的是，柴田桀骜的眼神以及和这表情成反比的泪水。  
“把你弄疼了真是不好意思。”结束了这个短促的吻，狡噛抱歉地说。  
对方没有言语，只是盯着狡噛的脸，在狡噛看来这就好像要把他看穿一样，他突然觉得这场情事的主导权没准不是他，而是柴田，直到性器官完全没入到青年体内，青年才有些喘息地说：“我是第一次做这种事。”  
“我也是，第一次想和一个人做这种事。”  
“是吗？”柴田眯起了眼睛，缓缓打量起这个男人。  
狡噛有些不好意思，随即插话道：“那我要开始咯。”然后挺腰动了起来，虽然是第一次做，但狡噛却是相当有自信，毕竟，自己就在脑内预演了这个情景好多次了，柴田是他在梦中也想拥抱的对象，而且不管他是姓柴田还是什么其他乱七八糟的名字，狡噛知道他此时此刻也爱着这个男人，这个男人也许只是狡噛构造的产物。爱情这个现象本就具有纯粹的主观性，它是一种创造，它将我们本身的许多因素附加在社会中的某人身上，从而创造一个与这同名人好不相似的人。简而言之，爱他人就好像爱着另外一个自己一样。（注3）  
再之后，他把柴田身体转了过来，解开男子手中的束缚，就两人结合的姿势，将柴田的两腿分别放在他的腰间。  
“啊…唔。”柴田掩饰不住自己的声音，狡噛心想可能是再次触碰到了他敏感点。  
狡噛抱着他站起，即使两人还处在结合的状态中，狡噛的性器却依然恶意的戳弄柴田的那一点，这让青年忍不住在黑发男子身上留下了几道抓痕。  
男子将青年压制到房间的墙壁上，狡噛能感受到对方的欲望再次硬起，他微微扬起了嘴角，不管对方想不想要他，不，应该是极度想要占有他的吧，因为他也感受到对方的体内比之前湿润了不少，内里更加紧致地包裹住了他的欲望。  
狡噛一遍又一遍冲撞青年的体内，慢慢看到了令他可喜的表情。青年一开始的表情是冷静且自制的，被狡噛这么一折磨，慢慢描画出了欲望的痕迹，嘴唇染上了瑰丽的红色。狡噛想占有柴田，也必须占有柴田，他早就将柴田当作另外一个自己，他的内在是和他如此相像，可为什么总是摸不透这个男人，就好像，他从头至尾就不属于他一人似的。  
“呐，柴田，你知道灵魂绑定（注4）吗？”  
“那只是都市传说吧……”青年带着些喘息小声说道。“只要绑定之后就能进入对方的世界里，看到对方所能看到的东西，思考对方所想的东西，不过现代科技还没达到那种水平，所以几乎可以忽略不计。”  
“我想和你进行灵魂绑定。”  
边说着，青年被狡噛狠狠顶了一下内里。  
“哈……啊，以后再说吧……唔。”  
狡噛对他的态度十分不满，不过也没办法，灵魂绑定必须得两个人都愿意才能达成。狡噛并不是相信都市传说的类型，只是这个例子他曾经在前辈的论文中看到过，而论文的作者，和久前辈并不是那种会随意扯谎的类型，因此可信度极大。灵魂绑定的步骤大致是，将一对伴侣同时置于同一空间内，同时阅读一段文字（文字可任意），如果伴侣脑中的的感受与想象出来的图式（注5）相似度极高，灵魂标记即可完成，而完成的标志，不会显现在身体中，而是反应在思维上，特征是——在特定场合中，能看到对方所看的东西，能完全感应到对方所想，当然，也可以根据自己操控选择是否使用这个功能。  
“你生气了吗？”青年的声音在狡噛听起来有些歉意，这在他看来实属难得。  
之后狡噛就转为轻轻地戳刺，这样让青年感觉好了不少。  
“不，你不愿意也有理由。”  
“想知道理由吗？”  
“不，不太想知道。”狡噛的声音稍微有些低落。  
“作为补偿，截止今天，你想做多少次都可以哦。”随后，银发青年把自己的身体更加贴近对方。  
看着对方的样子，狡噛也毫不示弱。  
“那我就恭敬不如从命了，柴田老师。”  
黑发男子顶弄着青年，使用着以往都不曾有的力道。柴田感觉自己靠着墙壁的后背一阵冰凉。  
不过他也无法顾及其他，现在他的敏感处全被男子掌握了，真是从来没有过的感觉，柴田如此感叹着，不过，只要经过了今天晚上就好，这让他想起了辛德瑞拉的故事。  
“可不能分神啊。”狡噛深入的地方似乎已经到达了柴田体内的宫口，他用他的枪戳刺了几下，青年瞬间没有了力气了，甚至快要支撑不住这个体位，这里是最敏感的地方吧，他脑中不由得想起了标记的事情。由于不是发情期，他不能完全标记对方，因此只能做上短暂的标记。于是他再次拖住了青年的腰，而此时，青年的花穴已经湿掉了一大片，透明色的液体不断地从内里溢出。  
也是青年预料之中的，狡噛没经过他的允许，就私自咬住了他的脖颈，牙齿的触感令他十分不适，但此刻作为Omega的他却无法抵御这种诱惑。他有些庆幸只是一个暂时标记，过了今天，他就可以恢复原来的Alpha身份了。  
兴许是原始的受虐心理作祟吧，在标记的过程中，柴田脑中没有再思索那些与当前情境无关的话题，多余的东西他都不想思考，青年只是本能地感受到了快乐，而这种快乐可能会上瘾，过了好一会儿，狡噛放开了他的牙齿，柴田的思维又开始活跃起来。  
“你还真是人如其名，狡噛。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
狡噛看向了柴田的后背，才发现，对方的腰际有几处被磨红了，狡噛有些不好意思的说着抱歉，之后直接抱住了青年，青年此时仍然是挂在狡噛身上，说实在的，狡噛此时的欲望已经濒临高潮，也许是所谓男性间的自尊心作祟吧，他并不想比柴田更早高潮。而全身赤裸的青年在狡噛看来也是一样快要忍不住了，他能感受到青年内里比之前更紧致，正有力的吞吐着自己的欲望。  
“唔……嗯。”狡噛吻着青年，呻吟声也尽数埋在了两人的口腔中。  
狡噛并不是喜欢与人接吻的类型，在此之前，不管是男性和女性的交往邀请，他都一概回绝了，理由是，爱情会影响自己的理性思考，直到遇到了柴田幸盛，在狡噛第一次见到他时，不管再怎么华丽的辞藻都无法形容他的感受，那时他的心脏砰砰直跳，犹在梦中，当柴田笑着吐露出具有魅惑力的话语时，他知道，自己完了。  
“哈啊…我不行了。”花穴被如此粗暴的对待，本人倒是一点都不反感。  
狡噛知道他快要濒临高潮，更是没打算停止他的动作了，他抚摸着青年的头发，使得青年放松之后，再一次吻向了青年，狡噛不知道他们之间已经接了多少次吻了，只记得每次都是他主动吻向对方，而青年倒也没有任何不想接受的意思，但狡噛仍然希望他主动那么几次，想到这里男子有些愤恨地深入青年的口腔中，青年没有喘息的机会，只好在他的吻与身下的快感中沉沦，快感一开始在一处放大，之后遍及全身，再慢慢达到顶峰。  
“唔…唔…”青年的呻吟声尽数落在两人唇舌相连的地方，在高潮那一瞬间，柴田只觉得眼前一白，而整个身体也都充满了伴侣的气息，此时他实在是冷静不下来，尤其是嘴唇还被对方死死吻住，他更是没法好好呼吸了，会晕过去吧，此时他只能任由对方动作，再也无法发出其他声音了。  
狡噛能感受到对方高潮时体内收缩的剧烈程度，结束了亲吻，搂着男子的腰抽插了几下将欲望发泄到了青年身体里。狡噛将他抱到床上，不打算离开他的体内，柴田靠在狡啮肩上，缓缓调整着呼吸，他能感受到冰凉的液体流进体内。  
对方没有精神的样子让狡噛有些担心，柴田这才慢慢抬起头，微微喘息：“如果不是我体力比较好早就晕过去了。”  
“以后我会注意的。”男子害羞的表情让柴田觉得有些好笑，他笑嘻嘻地望向对方的脸，心中在盘算着不同的事情，之后又恢复了原来冷静中带着点刺眼的样子。  
“那么，作为补偿，狡噛监视官，这次请让我好好中场休息吧。”  
狡噛当然是干脆的答应了，将自己的性器慢慢从青年体内移出，在狡噛看来，青年沉浸在高潮之后的甜美中。而在柴田心里想的是与此完全不同的事，之前狡噛毫无防备的样子让柴田觉得他有些可怜，但这也是计划之一，可绝对不能违反自己的原则，他本来就不是什么相信情爱的主，这类事物皆是梦幻泡影罢了。  
“我去倒杯果汁给你。”  
狡噛还在感叹柴田对他的了解时，银发男子早就穿好衬衫走进了厨房，将自己早就改良过的无剂量的特制乙醚放入果汁中。  
祝你有一个美梦，柴田如此祝福着。这位本名为槙岛圣护的男人，给这位矜矜业业的精英监视官束上了他一生中都无法摆脱的甜美的罪恶诅咒。 

 

狡噛慎也监视官再次从梦中醒来时，已经是第二日的正午，他下意识地摸索着他想象中的伴侣，却只接触到了空无一人的床单。他缓缓睁开灰黑的眼睛，眼前也仍旧是没有柴田的影子。头痛欲裂，一阵呕吐感袭来，他拼命捂住嘴巴，刑警的直觉让他快速思考眼前的状况，这种症状他以前也经历过，无疑，这是被乙醚麻醉后的状态，而且，应该剂量也不算小。  
他有些警惕地在周围扫视着，电子管家没有在运作，虚拟投影也完全消失，除了眼前墙壁的小小投影，狡噛感觉太阳穴在突突的跳着，眼前俨然是一首诗，他回想起来，这应该是威廉布莱克所作的一首长诗中的选段。  
We are led to believe a lie 当我们闭上双眼 

When we see not thro' the eye, 我们会轻信虚幻 

Which was born in a night to perish in a night, 当灵魂沉睡在光的梦乡 

When the soul slept in beams of light. 谎言在暗夜里自生自亡（注6）  
M.S  
愤怒、怨恨这些词语都无法形容他的心情，不过作为刑警，他仍然打开了身边无网络信号但还能勉强使用的移动设备，亲自拍下了那片虚拟投影，头脑快速的转动，除了M.S之外诗句都是印刷体所构成的，只有M.S是手写的。就在他打算再次拍摄M.S部分时，虚拟投影却一下子消失了。  
“可恶！”他耐不住性子把身旁的桌子重重锤了一下。  
根据诗句能很明显的判断出，他被之前在这留了一天的男人耍了，当然，有人把柴田幸盛带走的可能性也有，但这种可能性不算高，甚至相当低。  
1.尽管是Omega，.柴田仍具有和自己相当的体力。2.柴田的智力水平不可小觑 3.和柴田接触的同时暂时没发现任何可疑的人物接触 4.狡噛常年担任刑警的直觉  
而正好相反，他是主谋的可能性几率单从昨天他只喝过他给自己的饮料来看便已经相当大。尽管他不打算轻率断定，但心中的天平已经渐渐倾向了柴田是凶手的这一边。  
分析前提建立在柴田幸盛是罪犯的可能性，他盯着在手机中拍摄好的图片，手指慢慢划到手写体的部分，M.S……是组织的简称还是他个人的称呼，或者有其他的意味。根据印刷体可以看出，这是有计划的犯罪，作案人明显是属于有组织力的类型。  
而搜索家中的其他地方，也没发现柴田的踪影，脑海里曾经浮现的恋人的脸一下子变成了穷凶极恶的罪犯的面孔，即使这样，狡噛仍忍认为自己可以承受得住具有毁灭性打击的事情。  
柴田幸盛，你到底是谁…  
他必须，亲手逮捕作案者。狡噛暗暗下定了决心，他极度焦虑，以至于完全没察觉到他的手指已经把自己的下巴的皮肤掐出了狠狠的一道痕迹。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：  
> 没有爱情的人在施予恩惠时不受爱情的约束，他们是自由的，他们会量力而行，同时也顾及自身的利益。其次，有爱情的人会算计他们的爱情能得到多少好处，付出的代价又有多大，他们要花费额外的精力去算计花费多久才能收支平衡——柏拉图《认识你自己》  
> 注2：  
> 亦称“口腔期”。弗洛伊德所划分的人格发展的最初阶段。约从出生到一岁半。婴幼儿的性感区是嘴和唇。性表现具有三大特征: 来源与维持生命的觅食有关;尚不知道有性的对象，是一种自体享乐;性目的受性感区直接控制。这时期婴幼儿通过吮吸、咀嚼、吞咽、撕咬、紧闭等来获得性满足。若满足不适当，过多或过少，人格发展可能发生固着和退缩到这一时期。（摘自百度百科）  
> 注3  
> 爱情这个现象本就具有纯粹的主观性，它是一种创造，它将我们本身的许多因素附加在社会中的某人身上，从而创造一个与这同名人好不相似的人。简而言之，爱他人就好像爱着另外一个自己一样。——————普鲁斯特《追忆似水年华：在少女花影下》 
> 
> 注4:  
> "灵魂绑定"即“soul bonding”(与“标记”不一样)，灵魂绑定和标记的差别，在於灵魂绑定是强调心灵层面的相互连结，灵魂绑定基本上是两厢情愿的状态下才会出现(标记不是)。相比于“标记”的直接和强硬性，灵绑更具有人情味。  
> 没有心灵相通，是不可能灵魂绑定的。。  
> 为了方便理解，资料转自百度贴吧，链接：https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2860684937?red_tag=3049381683的abo科普贴，作者全全全全废君。  
> 注5：  
> 图式：所谓图式，是人脑中已有的知识经验的网络。社会知觉的基础是被认知事物本身的属性，但认知者的主观因素也会对社会知觉的过程和结果产生重要的影响。这包括认知者的经验、认知者的动机与兴趣、认知者的情绪。其中个体过去的经验不同，对相同的对象的认知也会有不同的结果，现代社会心理学用“图式”概念来解释这一现象。进行社会知觉时，图式对新觉察到的信息会起引导、组合的作用（摘自百度百科）  
> 举例说明：说到花，我们脑海里会出现关于花的形象，小时候，我们只认识一些简单的花，例如鸡蛋花，我们能闻到它的气味，了解它的外形，可能会喜欢鸡蛋花，这是简单的图式，而长大后，关于花的种类我们知道的越来越多，有玫瑰花，石榴花等，因此，我们对他的感觉也在改变，我可能讨厌鸡蛋花了。在此，图式变化了；由于成长差异，每个人对花的图式也各不相同。  
> 注6：  
> We are led to believe a lie 当我们闭上双眼 
> 
> When we see not thro' the eye, 我们会轻信虚幻 
> 
> Which was born in a night to perish in a night, 当灵魂沉睡在光的梦乡 
> 
> When the soul slept in beams of light. 谎言在暗夜里自生自亡 
> 
> ————威廉布莱克《从一颗沙子看世界》


End file.
